Ascensor
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: En el mejor momento del mundo Izaya y Shizuo tuvieron que quedar atrapados dentro de un ascensor. One-shot. Yaoi.


La puerta del apartamento de Izaya Orihara acababa de ser cerrada con una fuerza extrema, dejando unas cuantas grietas que comenzaban del marco de esta a causa de la brusca acción. Los vecinos escucharon claramente el estruendo pero pretendieron hacer oídos sordos pues sabían el porqué de la violencia.

Shizuo e Izaya acaban de pelear, otra vez.

Ya era la tercera vez del mes. Siempre era la misma causa.

Izaya y Shizuo habían llevado su relación de odio a matarse a una relación de odio con sexo violento. El Orihara había aceptado con tal de encontrar un punto predecible en Shizuo y utilizarlo en su ventaja para atacarlo cuando pudiese. Por otro lado, Shizuo había aceptado para tratar de disminuir su cuenta de gastos que le debía a Ikebukuro por andar destruyendo propiedades ajenas.

Sin embargo, últimamente el rubio había estado fallando con una de las reglas principales de su juego de placer: a la mañana siguiente de sus actividades sexuales, sólo el dueño del lugar donde lo hicieron debe estar en su cama sin la compañía de otro. Esto para evitar situaciones incomodas.

El problema actual era que el rubio había sido vencido por el sueño ya tres veces, eso significo que por tres distintas mañanas le hizo compañía al despertar:

Tal como una verdadera pareja. Lo que no deseaba ser ninguno de los dos.

Su relación sólo era sexo desenfrenado. Nada de cursilerías y cosas cursis que parecían asquerosas antes los ojos de Izaya.

Pero para el rubio ya no le molestaba tanto. No veía el porqué no tratar de llevarse un poco mejor con el informante, después de todo ya lo follaba y trataba de matar diariamente; no encontraba ninguna ruta peor para su relación con él.

"Ya déjame en paz bruto, pareces un acosador siguiéndome." Dijo con molestia Izaya, apresurando sus pasos para llegar al elevador lo más rápido posible. En momentos como estos, Izaya lamentaba haber escogido el departamento en la parte más alta de todo el maldito edificio.

"Como si quisiera pulga. Tengo que llegar al elevador." Respondió Shizuo, apretaba los puños para resistir las ganas de golpear al pelinegro.

Al llegar a su destino, Izaya aplastó repetidas veces el botón para llamar al elevador esperando que nadie lo estuviese utilizando. Para su suerte, no había nadie dentro. Con velocidad entró en el aparato y volvió a presionar el botón de la planta baja muchas veces intentando de hacer que el elevador se apurara y dejara a Shizuo fuer a de este pero su plan fue interrumpido cuando el Heiwajima entró con la misma rapidez que él.

Casi de inmediato sintió el leve temblor indicando que el ascensor produce cuando uno baja o sube y no pudo evitar suspirar para tranquilizarse. Quería alejarse de Shizuo ya.

Y como si el destino se riese de él de la manera más cínica, el ascensor se detuvo. Las luces de su interior también se apagaron sugiriendo que posiblemente hubiera un corte de luz en todo el edificio.

'_No. Me. Jodas.' _Pensaron los dos hombres al razonar la situación.

Esto era el colmo.

Y todo lo que querían era llegar abajo y no volverse a ver las caras durante todo el día.

La mirada de ambos se encontró en los ojos del otro. Cada uno vio la desesperación claramente en los ojos de su rival.

En el mejor momento tenía que haber dejado de funcionar el maldito elevador.

"Parece que estaremos un buen rato aquí Shizu-chan." Dijo Izaya, fingiendo una sonrisa y tratando de amenizar su penosa situación. Si hacia enojar a Shizuo en ese lugar, sin ninguna ruta de escape, probablemente terminaría en la camilla de un hospital.

"Mi nombre es Shizuo, idiota." Masculló entre dientes el rubio. Sacó de su chaleco de bartender su cajetilla de cigarros para fumar; fumar los relajaría y más estando encerrado con Izaya. Él tampoco deseaba enojarse y destruir algo de la cabina que suponía que estaba sostenida con cables en el aire. Extremadamente fácil de romper para él lo cual significaba peligro.

Izaya hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver que su enemigo comenzaría a fumar. Odiaba el humo de cigarro. Odiaba el olor del cigarro. Odiaba las consecuencias que traía el cigarro. Pero sobre todo, odiaba el cigarro porque calmaba a Shizuo.

"Guarda eso protozoario. Aquí no hay ninguna ventilación y vas a apestar todo." Se quejó Izaya, tapando su nariz para no captar el olor de palito de cáncer.

Shizuo decidió hacer caso omiso al comentario del informante. Le dio una gran bocanada a su cigarro y dejo salir el humo de su boca directo a la cara del Orihara, causando que este tosiese.

"Te comportas más perra de lo normal cuando no follamos pulga, deberías serlo para cuando estés debajo de mí." Comentó Shizuo sin vergüenza alguna.

Un leve tic de ira apreció en uno de los ojos carmesí de Izaya. Y sonrió preparando su respuesta.

"Lo sería si tan sólo lograras complacerme, eres tan fuerte en el sexo pero no tienes nada de técnica."

Era el turno del Heiwajima para enojarse.

"Claro, tú debes saber todo sobre "técnicas" y esas cosas por ser tan puta ¿o me equivoco, Izaya-kun?"

"Pues sí, es bastante molesto tener que acostarme contigo cuando tengo que forzar mis orgasmos. Un hombre sin tu fuerza puede complacerme más de lo que tu harás, Shizu-chan~" Escupió cada palabra el moreno.

Ya estuvo, Shizuo quería matarlo.

Sin detenerse a pensar sobre la seguridad de ambos dentro del ascensor, se lanzó directamente a Izaya para estamparlo contra la pared-espejo de este.

Fue entonces cuando al cerebro de Shizuo llegó una idea. Una malvada y pervertida idea.

"Hey, pulga, si dice que no te complazco ¿Qué te parece si cogemos hasta que regrese la electricidad?" preguntó sonriendo perversamente Shizuo.

Izaya se llenó de sorpresa ante la propuesta del rubio. Se notaba que ahora apreciaba más el tener sexo con él que matarlo. Era bueno por mientras. Y siendo honestos, a Izaya no le desagradaba para nada la oferta.

"Siempre… tan… ugh… impredecible." Murmuró en un suspiro Izaya.

Las fuertes y varoniles manos de Shizuo arrancaron de un solo jalón la camiseta oscura de Izaya para colar sus manos por todo el peco y abdomen de Izaya.

El pelinegro tembló al sentir los dedos fríos del mayor pero se retorcía antes ellos buscando más contactos entre ellos y su pecho, específicamente sus pezones. Se estaba excitando rápido.

No tardó mucho en que Shizuo comenzase a jugar con los botones rosados de Izaya, jalando y tocando levemente. Todo a una velocidad extremadamente lenta para torturar a Izaya, le encantaba verlo sin su faceta de superioridad, prefería verlo debajo de él y humillado.

Cuando la otra de las manos del ex-bartender iba a comenzar su trayecto a la parte sur del vientre de Izaya, el ascensor dio otro temblor en señal de movimiento. Inmediatamente las luces en su interior se encendieron junto con la pantallita de números rojos que marcaba los pisos, la cual comenzaba a cambiar con cada piso hacia abajo.

Se separaron velozmente pero con las respiraciones aun agitadas. Izaya trataba de cubrirse su abdomen descubierto con su característica chamarra. Ambos sonrojados y con un bulto en sus entrepiernas. Deseaban que al llegar a la planta baja no estuviese nadie en la recepción, no podían arruinar su reputación así.

Y para su deleite, no había nadie.

Cuando Shizuo iba a dejar el elevador retorno su mirada a Izaya que aun seguía tratando de cubrirse.

Y volvió a sonreír como antes.

Regresó al interior del aparato y apretó el número del pis donde estaba el apartamento de Izaya.

"¿Qué te parece si continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente?"

"Aun logras sorprenderme, Shizu-chan~"

.-.

Este one-shot es para un concurso en facebook de una página Shizaya.

Y lamento mucho hacer esto pero necesito de su ayuda. Sé que será muy bajo de mi parte pero ¿le darían un like? Me ayudaría mucho por favor.

Quien desee ayudarme mándeme un PM porque no puedo poner links aquí… Les agradecería mucho.

En fin, si les gusto el fic dejen un review C: pronto actualizaré "Del alcohol al amor" así que no desesperen n.n También estoy planeando un nuevo fanfic Shizaya largo para todas ustedes C:

Sayo!~


End file.
